Under the Spotlight
by Hikari's-dark-side-08
Summary: The hikaris are convinced to sing their hearts out to their yamis, (yes people its a songfic...)it focuses mainly on Yugi and Yami: the song is In too Deep by Sum 41. The rating is for slight lemon and suggesative action(winkwink)Parings: YugiYami, MalikM


Hikaris-DS: When you decided to pick my fic to read, I just had to get this out first…  
Why me? I mean there are so many other fics out there you could be reading, but you picked this one, and I'm just…I just wanted to thank you,

Muraii: Believe me, my hikari is very grateful, and hopes you enjoy this fic  
Hikaris-DS: Let's get started (rubs hands deviously)

Title: Under the Spotlight  
Genre: A VERY cute romantic fic  
Rating: PG-13(just to be safe)  
Warning: Shonen-Ai, yaoi, y'all know the drill  
Summary: Kaiba and Joey talk the hikaris into singing for their respective yamis, a song of their choice, in order to confess their feelings. The song is, In too deep, by Sum 41(those guys ROCK my SOX, especially Cone, such a hottiesigh)  
8888888888888888888888

((…Yami telepathically talking to Yugi…))  
(…Yugi doing the same…)  
(A/N...my interruptions…)  
**_Italics, bold _**song lyrics, Yugi's the lead singer, Ryou and Malik do drums, guitar, and background vocals…complicated. )  
88888888888888888888888

Disclaimer:  
Lawyer #1:Say it…  
Hikaris-DS: no…  
Lawyer #2: Say IT…  
Hikaris-DS:MERIK!!!!  
(Merik appears and both lawyers disappear into the Shadow Realm with a wave of his Rod, turns toward eager readers)Hikaris-DS does not own Yugioh, its characters belong to Takahashi-dono, this FANfic is for entertainment purposes ONLY, if you sue Hikaris-DS, I will sick my Egyptian god cards Slyfer, Obelisk, and Ra on you(cue evil laugh)!!!  
Hikaris-DS: I also don't own the lyrics to Sum 41's song, they own it, NOT ME!!!

Thanx, you may now enjoy the fic, ENJOY DN IT!!!(also cue evil laugh)  
888888888888888888888

Yugi fidgeted behind the curtain, waiting for the announcer of the nightclub to introduce him and his friends onto the stage. He was SO nervous, but he knew he was doing the right thing, he had to confess to Yami. He just hoped the Ex-pharaoh returned his deep affections. He peaked out and spotted his secret crush, sitting with Yami Bakura, Merik, Kaiba, and Joey, his face colored when Yami spotted him as well and waved.

A nice flip-flop was what his stomach decided to do at that time, and Yugi smiled at Yami, waving as well, but was pulled back by Malik.  
"Not yet, Romeo, we have a show to do in 1 minute."  
"I know, Malik, but what if I mess up?

Ryou patted the game king on the back and smiled encouragingly. He caught sight of Yugi's worried expression, and said,  
"You shouldn't let that worry you, Yugi, you'll do fine, you practiced like a pro for Ra's sake!"  
"I suppose you're right…"

When the loud voice of the club announcer interrupted their thoughts,  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give your full attention to center stage where a group of teenagers will sing their hearts to the ones they love in the VERY popular song, In too Deep, originally performed by Sum 41!!"(A/N: Go easy on me, I know little about karaoke bars-)

The three boys went to their respective places in front of their equipment, and nervously got into positions. The music started and Yugi began to sing, going in perfect tune with the beat

_**The faster we're fallin'  
**__**We're stopping and stallin'  
**__**We're running in circles again  
**__**Just as things were lookin up  
**_**_You said it wasn't good enough  
_**_**but still we're trying one more time**_

Yami's, Merik's, and Bakura's jaws dropped at how HOT their innocent hikaris were in their leather attire. They also dropped because of how good the three boys were at their respective parts in the performance. More than one dirty thought was running through the yamis' minds as they watched their partners sing.

_**Maybe we're just trying too hard  
**__**When really it's closer than it is too far**_

(A/N: Here Yugi sings alone, effective 'til I SAY so)  
_**Cause I'm in too deep and  
**__**I'm trying to keep up above in my head  
**__**Instead of going under  
**__**Cause I'm in too deep and  
**__**I'm trying to keep up above in my head  
**_**_instead of going under  
_**_**instead of going under**_

As Yugi ended the chorus, Ryou stepped up to the microphone and closed his eyes, as not to see or make eye contact with Bakura. This part of the song related his relationship to Bakura the best, at least he hoped Bakura would see it that way.

_**Seems like each time I'm with you  
**__**I lose my mind because  
**__**I'm bendin over backwards to relate  
**__**Its one thing to complain  
**__**But when you're driving me insane  
**__**Well, I think its time that we took a break  
**_(A/N: all on the pre-chorus…)  
_**Maybe we're just trying too hard  
**__**When really its closer than it is too far  
**_(A/N: just Yugi on the chorus)  
_**Cause I'm in too deep and  
**__**I'm trying to keep up above my head  
**__**Instead of going under  
**__**Cause I'm in too deep and  
**__**I'm trying to keep up above my head  
**__**Instead of going under  
**__**Instead of going under  
**__**Instead of going under**_

Here Ryou came forward to do his guitar duet with Yugi, while Malik went easier on the drums. Now it was just Bakura's and Yami's turn to drop their jaws, Merik just plain drooled at how sexy his hikari was playing the drums. Their partners must've practiced for weeks to get THAT good. All too soon, the duet ended, and both Ryou and Yugi resumed singing.

_**I can't sit back and wonder why,  
**__**It took so long for this to die.  
**__**I hate it when you fake it  
**__**You can't hide it you might as well embrace it  
**__**So believe me, its not easy  
**__**It seems like something's telling me…  
**_(A/N: all the hikaris sing this part, yes there IS a mike in front of the drummer in my fic, BITE ME if you have a problem with that…grrrr…)  
_**I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep  
**__**Up above my head instead of going under  
**__**Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep  
**__**Up above my head instead of going under  
**__**Instead of going under again  
**__**Instead of going under  
**__**Instead of going under again  
**__**Instead of going under again**_

The song ended with a LOT of applause, but the singers kept their eyes downcast on their way off of the stage. Yugi's legs felt like jelly, and he was sweaty all over. Ryou gave him another smile, and left with Malik to collect their yamis at the doors. Yugi watched the crowd disperse to get drinks at the bar, or get back on the dance floor. He felt two warm strong arms go around his waist and pull him against a warm chest. Yugi colored once more, and felt warm air caress his ear as he heard a deep voice say,

"You have a beautiful voice, aibou"  
"T-thank you Yami…"  
"May I talk to you, Yugi? I have something to tell you."  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as our pair was home safely in Yugi's room, Yami plopped on the bed, and set Yugi down beside him. His piercing red eyes took in Yugi's small frame, from top to leather-clad bottom. He again wrapped his arms around his aibou and ran his hand through Yugi's hair absentmindedly. Yugi went red at this affectionate behavior, but remembered the thing Yami had said earlier,

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Yami?"  
"Yes, you see, it's about that song, the one you sang to the one you love? I just wanted to know who the lucky person was, that's all. Also I wanted to punch their lights out, because they couldn't see how special you are…"

Yugi went(if possible) even redder, at this compliment of Yami's, but he turned towards the spirit and cupped his face in his right hand, and said, quite tenderly,  
"If you don't know by now, you're not as clever as you think you are…I don't know how to say this, so I'll…I'll show you.

With that being said, he gently tilted Yami's head down, pulled his upward and placed a small, chaste kiss on Yami's warm lips. Yami's red eyes widened, but he didn't back away, but let Yugi kiss him. All too soon, the sweet lips of his aibou pulled away, and Yugi looked down again, blushing furiously.  
Yami touched his lips with one finger, then tilted Yugi's head upward  
((I hardly call that a kiss, but if you want a better one…))

Yugi smiled at Yami's teasing manner of speaking but allowed himself to be brought back into Yami's arms. Yami leaned down and when they were inches apart, Yami breathed,  
"Here's my confession my aibou…"

The moment their lips touched, waves of pleasure rocked through their bodies. To say the pair were overwhelmed would be a very sad understatement. The fire that licked at their lips was enough to burn with desire and lust. Yami nipped lightly at Yugi's lower lip, and the little one granted him entrance to the sweet cavern (that we know as his mouth). What had been a small gesture of undying love became a consuming passion that wrapped the two boys, to veil them from their surroundings.

But the bodily need for air drove them upwards out of their passionate embrace. Both panted with heavy breaths and sweaty skin. But the need for each other was evident in their glistening sparked eyes. Another passionate kiss was shared, but they decided to end it there. The two had the whole night ahead of themselves. Many hours later, they lay on Yugi's double, wrapped and tangled in each other.  
"Yami? I'm glad I have you by my side."  
"I'm happy to hear that, my tenshi"  
"Will you always stay with me?"  
"Yugi, I'll never leave, not even if Ra himself invited me to the Afterlife."

Yugi planted a small kiss on Yami's lips, one that sent shivers up and down Yami's spinal cord. In response, Yami ran his hands over Yugi's stomach, rib cage, back (A/N: NOT THERE HENTAIS), causing waves of pleasure to run through Yugi's body. The ex-Pharaoh pulled his little aibou in for a deep kiss. Yugi moaned in the back of his throat and Yami growled possessively.  
(Yami…how'd you get so…moan…good at kissing)  
((I heard a legend, back home, that when you meet the one you would love for the rest of your life, your first kiss and so on would be perfect because of your eternal love for that person. And this proves you are the one I will live for and love with all that I am))  
(A/N: sorry, kinda corny and sappy, but still but -)  
(That explains…your experience….)

The Game king smiled, his ruby red eyes shining with love for his little one. He hoped Yugi would stay awake for awhile, they still had the whole night, he hoped the walls were sound-proof…

8888888888888888888888888888888

Yami:-  
Yugi:-  
Hikaris-DS: I can't believe I just typed 4-5 pages!!!! I'm so proud of myself (puffs out chest proudly)  
Muraii:--;  
Hikaris-DS: I'm so glad I wrote that, I had to get that song onto paper in a Yugioh fic, it was driving me NUTS!!!! By the way, Sum 41 ROX think I said that already, ah…who cares..  
Muraii: Please review this one-shot, she'll include some fluff/romance between Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Merik in another chapter, IF you guys want it, she too Dn lazy anywho…  
Hikaris-DS: I hope PetPetAngel reads this, I'd hope she'd review it…to the rest of you, please review!! I love reviews, but flames will be used to roast Anzu, Bush, sharpen my sword(gestures to Demslit), break innocent people out of jail, asylums(my pals, for sure), cook food for homeless people(DON'T JUDGE THEM, THEY know MORE that YOU!!), and heat up those poor soldiers in Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, etc.(stupid BUSH, burn for sending those poor guys to a foreign country)  
..........  
..........  
..........  
Have you reviewed YET???  
........  
........  
Note: if you're reading this, the wingded dragon of Ra is appoaching your house this exact moment....  
.........  
RRRRROOOAAAAARRRR!!!!!  
........(snicker)Just me, heh heheh


End file.
